


[Podfic] Tis Not a Fault to Love by RiverTempest

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bid to win back his lover, Severus embarks on a journey fraught with emotional entanglements. This, of course, is all Charlie Weasley’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tis Not a Fault to Love by RiverTempest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tis Not a Fault to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11586) by RiverTempest. 



> Thanks to sisi_rambles and leemarchais for the quick pick up and helping a girl out :) Also to rivertempest because this fic WINS! Definitely one of my favorite stories. :)

  
  
  
**Download links (right-click and "Save As"):**

[ **mp3 (72.2 MB)** ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tis_Not_a_Fault_to_Love.mp3.zip)  
[ **m4b (33.0 MB)** ](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tis_Not_a_Fault_to_Love.m4b.zip)  



End file.
